


Dad Joke

by Owliish



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, add's a little shit and gets what's coming to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owliish/pseuds/Owliish
Summary: Add may be intelligent, but he isn't always smart. He also likes to push his luck. Raven is more than willing to push back.





	Dad Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Fixing this one up for here took longer than I expected. Fic's 4 years old so I guess it's to be expected. That being said, I present The Fic That Started A Nickname (Redux)

“Hey Old Man, has your back finally given out yet? Or has the rust kept your spine glued together?” Chuckled a white-haired scientist.

Raven, Rena and Ara turned to see Add behind them. The young man wore the smuggest grin the swordsman’s seen in a while. Since Raven's birthday it became a game of sorts for some of the younger members of the group to start making small jabs on his age. He's let it be up to this point, but Add in particular was laying it on pretty thick lately.

Ara huffed. “Add please! He’s not even that old.” 

Rena joined her side, expression full of exasperation. "Now I know you and Elsword are having your fun with this, but don't you think you're pushing it a bit too far?"

Add brushed off the objections with a wave of his hand. “I hardly see the point in you two getting angry. Last I checked neither of you were his caretaker.”

Rena crossed her arms. “Never said we were! However you could could certainly be something else, like being-”

“Grounded, for instance.” Raven finished. All eyes turned to the swordsman, now at the center of attention. Raven’s expression remained completely stoic as he casually crossed his arms. Now's a good time as ever to put his foot down.

“Grounded? You’re grounding me?” Add scoffed “You can't be serious. Who do you think you are, my father?”

“Of course not I’m not serious. I’m Raven, remember?” Raven replied, keeping his demeanor as neutral as possible “And by power of my seniority, you are in fact grounded.” He punctuated the latter statement with a pointed finger. Rena and Ara both started to smile. Add shifted uncomfortably, unsure of whether Raven was fully joking or not. Raven’s expression made it impossible to tell as far as he was concerned.

Despite his uneasiness, Add tried for one last jab. “Alright then wise and ancient elder, does this mean I can or can’t leave?” he asked.

“Oh I don’t know Add, can you? There's an elderly person who could use some assistance right in front of you. Rusted spines are serious business you know.” Raven finally allowed himself to smile. The ladies were laughing at the sight before them as Add simply huffed as he turned to leave. “Goddamnit Raven.”


End file.
